Mutual Harmony
by Raccoon48
Summary: .ONExSHOT.Namixas. Roxas, new member of Organization XIII, longs to meet the one they call ‘the witch’. Roxas thinks he could manipulate her anyway he wants, but what if she was smarter than he thought? Is she the only one feeling lonesome?


**_Author's Notes:_** Hello again! Yes yes, yet another angsty fic from me.> headdesk> And I've broken my habit of naming my fics after KH quotes. Hehehe. XD

If it helps, this is based during Chain of Memories, right before you go to Destiny Islands. :D

* * *

Roxas stood defiant before the blank white door. Lifting a hand, he pushed the black hood back onto his shoulders, revealing a head of dirty blonde spikes.

Marluxia smirked, placing a hand on the shoulder of his young prodigy.

The undaunted boy showed no sign that he'd even registered the contact; still staring straight ahead.

"Now, be gentle with her, Roxas," Marluxia said softly, "Er, and you ought to keep quiet about this little meeting… you _know_ you shouldn't really be here."

Roxas inclined his head forwards slightly; emotionless. His face would not expose how eager he was to enter the room before him.

Glancing around suspiciously, Marluxia opened the door and nudged Roxas inside.

"Be quick."

_**X**_

At the push, Roxas strode purposefully into the small white room, his shoes clicking loudly against the tiles. Marluxia shut the door behind him, and Roxas took a quick glance around. The room was mostly empty, except for a strange sphere decoration in middle of the room, and in the corner, hunched, sat a blonde-haired girl, her faded white dress matching the walls. She'd looked up a bit as he came in, and now stared at him fearfully, protectively clutching a sketchbook to her chest. Roxas noticed the remnants of shed tears on her cheeks.

He stepped towards her; head held high, unsmiling.

As he came within a few metres of her, she gathered her courage and spoke up.

"Who are you?" she asked with surprising confidence.

Roxas was silent for a moment, studying her. Her long light blonde hair falling in front of her right shoulder, while on the left side it lay behind, combined with her large, searching blue eyes, he had to admit to himself, was undeniably pretty.

"W-well?" she asked timidly, her voice faltering a little.

"… My name is Roxas," he said, looking down at her critically.

She glanced quickly over his black trenchcoat.

"Are you… one of… _them_?"

Roxas blinked. The Organization? He hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

She straightened up, looking at him distressedly.

"B-but… you're so young!" she cried.

Roxas clenched his fists instinctively.

Why did they all say that? And how _dare_ she… he _wasn't_ young… he was old enough to show her a thing or two, anyways…

"... I thought maybe-"

"Says who?" he interrupted angrily.

The girl fell silent, realising she'd angered him, and he took advantage of it.

"Naminé, right?" he asked fiercely, "That's your name, isn't it?"

Staring at the floor, she nodded reluctantly.

"What are you so sad about, _Naminé_? What happened to you?" he snarled.

"... it's not… what someone's done to me…" she whispered after a moment, "It's really what… _I've _done…"

Roxas laughed bitterly, "Oh, it can't be _that _bad… you stupid…"

Naminé's shoulders hunched over again as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Uh…hey..." he paused awkwardly, "W-what the hell are you crying for?"

There was silence for a moment as Roxas watched the tears run silently down her cheeks.

"Roxas," she whispered suddenly, "What… what are _you _sad about?"

"… H-huh?" he asked, completely bewildered.

At that precise moment, the door swung open again and Marluxia marched in hurriedly.

"Roxas, we have to go, come on!"

At the sight of Marluxia, Naminé lowered her head in fright.

Still staring at her in confusion, Roxas didn't move. Marluxia grabbed ahold of his shoulders impatiently and steered him towards the door. Naminé lifted her head slightly, and through her bangs watched him stumble across the floor; hurried by Marluxia. She eyed him thoughtfully, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Roxas looked back at her, perplexed, and time seemed to slow for a moment as she slipped him a weak, timid smile.

Roxas blinked, and then as he was pushed through the door; out of the sight of the watchful Marluxia, he hesitantly smiled back at her; understandingly.

"..._Thanks, Naminé._"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well. I still think it's missing something. >pout> Roxas just wanted to meet Namine... XD Inspired by _Thymine_'s story 'The Discovered Key' (go read it, it's AWESOME) so yay. 

Dedicated to... >thinks> ... _**everyone.**_ Yay.

_Review pleeeaase?_

>Racc48


End file.
